


Night to Remember, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Episode forTommorrow, Josh and Donna celebrate a special night at the Inaugural Balls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“DONNA!” Josh bellowed as he scrambled around his bedroom trying to locate the partner of his other dress shoe that had been carelessly thrown someplace in his room after Donna had set out to remove all articles of clothing as quickly as possible when they returned from a romantic night on the town earlier this week. 

“I can’t find my left shoe, have you seen it?” Josh said as he carefully bent down to check under the bed, trying his best not to wrinkle his outfit that Donna had spent 10 minutes ironing. 

“Try behind the door, I think I remember it landing somewhere in that vicinity” Donna called out from the bathroom as she herself was rushing to put the final touches on her appearance for the night. 

Josh got up off the floor, shook the lint of his black slacks and pulled back the bedroom door to find his left shoe lying in the corner just like Donna said. 

“Hey, I found it! But are you almost done in there? You have been in there for over half an hour. You know the limo will be outside in 5 minutes!” he said as he finished tying his shoes and reached into his dresser top dresser and pulled out a small box and placed it in his coat pocket. 

“Joshua, I know we haven’t been living together for very long, but 30 minutes is not nearly ample to time for a woman to prepare herself for a gala event. So if you can just hold your horses for a bit, and give me a chance to put my mascara on, and finish curling my hair without burning myself with the extremely hot curling iron, I would appreciate it.” 

With that Josh immediately went silent as he sat on the bed as he thought to himself it was more or else his fault they were running late. They had returned from the White House around 5:30 that evening and he was feeling a bit jealous that Donna’s office was almost twice the size of his. Donna tried to assure him that size was only relative, but what can he say he’s a guy and there are some things woman just don’t understand. So the minute they got back into their apartment and ditched his secret service detail, he took the opportunity to prove to her how masculine he really is, to alleviate all doubts either of them may have had about it. 

Meanwhile, Donna finished putting on her pearl earrings and matching necklace set that Josh had given to her on their last night in Hawaii, which matched perfectly with her slender black dress. She smiled as she was almost tempted to yell back to Josh that the fact they were running late was entirely his fault. She had every intention of getting straight in the shower to get ready for the evening once they arrived home. But Josh had other plans once he got her alone, as he pinned her against the bedroom wall and they proceeded to have the most amazing lovemaking session yet, so she was hardly one to complain. She knew that the passion that was driving Josh stemmed from the fact that her office was bigger than his. Although, earlier she tried to assure him that size doesn’t matter, if she was going to continuously get great sex out of his paranoid insecurities who was she to argue with him. 

She finished the putting the last layer of lip gloss on and placed the essentials needed for her get through 8 other balls looking this good, in her small purse and walked out of the bathroom with 2 minutes to spare. 

“Quit your bellowing, I’m here and ready to go” Donna teased Josh as he looked at her speechless, overtaken by her beauty. 

“You look amazing”. Josh was all he managed to say as he continued to look at Donna admiring how great she looked with her hair up and wearing a simple black dress which accented her beautiful neckline perfectly and showed off the pearl set he had bought her on their last evening in Hawaii. If it wasn’t for the fact that as the respective Chiefs of Staff for the first couple they were expected to make an appearance and that Sam would probably kill him for ditching him, he entertained the thought of blowing off all of the inauguration balls completely and just having an encore performance of his earlier adventures with Donna in bed. But he knew that Donna had been looking forward to this for awhile, for the first time she will be attending a White House function not as his beautiful assistant, but as member of the DC elite herself. 

“Thanks, you look pretty sharp yourself” Donna smiled as she walked towards Josh and noticed his bowtie was once again crooked. 

“Well… with the exception of this” Donna said as she untied the sloppy bowtie that Josh had attempted to put on by himself and retied it just like she had many times before. “When will you ever learn Josh?” 

Josh smiled back, “Probably never, as I love it when you do it for me, secretly it always turned me on.” as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. 

They continued until they were interrupted by the sound of the horn of the limo and the knock from the secret service agent. 

Donna lightly wiped away the slight shade of lipstick now evident on Josh’s upper lip as Josh helped Donna into her coat. Just like their last Inauguration event, it was freezing outside and the snow was starting to lightly fall and they walked hand in hand down his stairs to meet the limo driver. 

“You can still sit on my lap if you want” Josh whispered seductively in Donna’s ear as they climbed into the limo. 

Donna just looked at him and grinned, this was definitely going to be night to remember.


	2. Night to Remember, A

They had finally arrived at their ninth and final Inaugural ball, and Donna was glad they as now they had a chance to relax and enjoy the party for once. The past 8 balls had been for show only with the same routine following for each of them. First their limo pulled up to the hotel, then they all got out and went into the ballroom where they shook some hands, lifted their glass of champagne for the official toast and moved on to the next ball before Josh and her had a chance to hit the dance floor. Donna had cautioned Josh on his alcohol intake as his sensitive system probably wouldn’t make it through all 9 balls at the rate he was going, so after the 4th ball he stopped partaking in the champagne, which was probably a good thing as he wanted to be completely composed for his plans tonight. 

Only now Donna had left him to get them both a drink; she felt he had sobered up enough to allow himself to enjoy a drink with his girlfriend and after all that meeting and greeting, she found herself eager for a glass of wine. He watched intently as she was approached by some random reporter at the bar, he was new and Josh didn’t recognize him. He also couldn’t tell whether the man was congratulating Donna on her new position or trying to persuade her to dance to with him. Either way, he felt he should check it out as he wanted to make it clear to every gomer attending the function that Donna Moss was all his. 

He was about to walk over to approach the man when his cell phone rang, it was Toby. He took a quick look at Donna and the reporter, and decided he should let it go for now as he was sure Donna could handle herself and he didn’t want to appear any more possessive that his reputation already made him seem. 

“Hey Toby, what’s up?” Josh asked as he stepped away to the corner to answer his phone. 

“Just letting you know that Team Josh has assembled and you have the green light to proceed with your plans” Toby replied as Josh smiled and hung up the phone to retrieve his girlfriend from the clasps of the evil gomer monopolizing her attention. 

“Excuse me” Josh said interrupting what it appeared to be another attempt by the man to solicit a dance with Donna. 

“I would like nothing better than to have my beautiful girlfriend to share this dance with me” he said as he grabbed Donna’s left hand and kissed it softly as they walked off together leaving the man with a jealous, confused look on his face as he stood alone at the bar. 

“I thought you were never going to save me” Donna said as she laid her head on Josh’s shoulder as they swayed to the music. 

“Well I know you are like Mrs. Independent now, so I didn’t want to intrude. But believe me the moment his hand touched any part of your body, I would have kicked his ass.” 

“My knight in shining armor” Donna whispered as she traced circles on Josh’s chest as he held her close as they shared their first dance together as a couple at the inaugural ball. 

“Do you trust me?” Josh whispered softly in Donna’s ear.

“Of Course” Donna replied without hesitation as she gazed to look him in his eyes, curiously wondering what Josh had up his sleeve. 

“Then close your eyes and follow me” Josh said as Donna closed her eyes and he took her hand to escort her off the dance floor and behind the scenes. 

“Where are you taking me Josh? I would like you to know that if you plans include any sort of a quickie that it will be nearly impossible for either one of us to remove my panty-house especially standing up. Also I have every intent on keeping this dress in one piece and presentable for the evening so I don’t want you to get any ideas”

Josh just smiled, “Believe me I know, removing your pantyhose in general is always a mission, who the heck designed those anyways?”

He continued to carefully guide her, “Anyways, I don’t think I’ll be throwing you up against any of these walls with the entire White House Press Corp in such close proximity. Not that the thought of you and I pressed up close against a wall doesn’t intrigue me.” 

“Why Joshua, I thought you were the ‘wild thing’ on Inauguration Nights” Donna teased. 

“Just wait until tonight Donna” He teased back as he squeezed her hand softly as he opened the door to the outside terrace where Team Josh had assembled. 

“Open your beautiful eyes my love” Josh lovingly whispered in her ear. 

Donna slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the terrace where the snow was still lightly falling and she found herself surrounded by the most beautiful roses of every color along with all her friends that she thought had left today without saying goodbye. There was Toby and Andi, CJ and Margaret, Charlie and Debbie, Will and Kate, and a couple whose presence really touched her heart, Jed and Abby. 

“Oh my goodness, what are you all doing here?” she asked as she moved around the room to give them all hugs. 

“CJ, I thought you left for California earlier this afternoon to meet up with Danny” Donna said as she approached CJ who just shrugged her shoulders in response “Well something more important came up and Danny completely understood will still be waiting for me in the morning.” 

She then moved to the former first couple, “And President Bartlet I thought you were flown directly to New Hampshire after the ceremony” she said as he engulfed her in a warm hug.

“Yes Donna, we were heading home to the farm, but your boyfriend here can be a persuasive man when he wants to be. He called me on the plane and shared some news with us that we have been waiting years to hear so I made that plane turn right back around so that Abby and I could be here tonight, as we would not miss this for the world. I may not be president anymore dear, but I still have some pull around here”

Donna smiled at President Bartlet and then looked at Josh with a mixed look of curiosity and confusion, and for the first time in a long while she had absolutely no clue what he was planning. 

“Donna, the reason I have asked these fine group of dignitaries to join us here tonight, is so they can share in this special moment with both of us.” He said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it before continuing.

“I want you to know that the past few months have been the happiest moments of my life. I never knew how incredible love can make you feel and how much I’ve been missing out on being so caught up in my own world. Donna, you make me so happy and when I’m with you I feel so complete and alive. I know we have had our differences and I know I have asked a lot from you in the past. You are already my best friend, my closest confidante, my rock of strength, but tonight I’m asking you to be something more.”

Donna gasped in surprise as she watched Josh slowly get down on his left knee and pull a small box out of his coat pocket revealing the most gorgeous, perfect diamond ring she had every seen. “Donnatella Moss, would you please do me the great honor of being my wife so that we can start off on this new adventure together as equal partners?” 

Donna put her hand over her mouth too overcome by joy to speak, as tears streamed down her face and she remained speechless. 

Josh beamed, “Umm… Donna you kinda have to say something... it’s like 10 degrees outside and the ground is pretty cold, so I kinda would like an answer so I can get up” 

She broke out in a big grin as she held her hand out to him to help him up. “Of course the answer is yes, Joshua. A thousand times yes! Nothing would make me happier!” he broke out in a big grin as he slipped the ring on her left hand.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She teased as she leaned in for a celebratory kiss as everybody applauded in celebration and tears of joy also streamed down CJ and Margaret, both of whom were so happy to see how far Donna and Josh had come. 

The first person to shake Josh’s hand was President Bartlet. “Congratulations son, I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you, sir” Josh replied. 

“I have something for you.” President Barlett said as he reached into his back pocket and opened his wallet to pull out a crisp $100.00 bill and handed to Josh. 

“Sir, I don’t want your money.” Josh said confused at the president’s gesture. 

“You earned it. You finally popped the question. I made a deal with Leo ages ago that there was no way you’d come to you senses before the decade mark. I apologize that I doubted you Josh, but Leo well he was the one that held out faith that one day you’d wake up and see the best thing in your life was standing right outside your door for all those years. Since he’s not here anymore, I’m sure he’d want you to have this so you can buy your new fiancée something nice. He would be so happy for you both, I hope you know that.” 

“I do, sir” Josh smiled as he gave the President he had admired for the past 8 years a hug and put the bill in his pocket. 

Josh then moved to Toby, the self-appointed president of Team Josh and without whom this evening would not have been possible. “I owe you big time buddy, thanks for helping me pull this off tonight, it means a lot to me” 

“Well I was getting sick of all that reading and I needed something to occupy my time. Just make her happy Josh, never take her for granted and promise me you will not wind up divorced like me and that’s all that I ask for.” Toby said as his gaze drifted to Andi where they both shared a sad look before both looking away. 

“You have a deal” Josh said as he looked over at his beaming new fiancée who was busy admiring her new ring with the other members of the Sisterhood, she now had this glow about her which only enhanced her beauty and made him love her even more. 

“I really just want to thank you all for coming here tonight, I know I pulled you away from other plans and it means so much to Donna and I that you are here to help us celebrate tonight as we both start off on a very exciting journey that we wish you all could be apart of. ” Josh said humbly as walked over and took Donna’s hand in his. 

He was about to lean in for another kiss, when he was interrupted by a knock on terrace door by Barry Goodwin. 

“Sorry to interrupt the celebration, but you all are wanted back inside, President Santos is about to make the Inaugural toast in just a few moments and he requested all of you join us.” 

Josh and Donna hand-in-hand lead the group as they returned inside to the ballroom just in time to hear President Santos start his toast. 

“We gather tonight to mark an occasion, to celebrate a new beginning with me as your leader as the new sitting President. I am deeply honored that you all have come here tonight to share this moment with me and my wife Helen, words can’t express the appreciation we have for all of your continued support. However, tonight I want you all to raise your glasses in a toast for another couple sharing a special new beginning tonight. Two people whom are very near and dear to our hearts, and without them we would not be here celebrating tonight. I would like you to raise you glasses and join Helen and I in congratulating Josh Lyman and Donnatella Moss, our respective Chiefs of Staff, who’ve I’ve been told just got engaged just moments ago right outside these walls.” President Santos paused briefly as the crowd broke out in applause and the press core went into a ft. 

“We would like to wish them all the happiness and joy in the world as we both feel really blessed to have them in our lives. So let us drink tonight to celebrate the new beginnings that bring us here tonight and allow us to once again offer our congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman.” Santos said proudly as he lifted his glass to finish the toast as he glanced over at the happy couple who both appeared to be very moved that he was willing to share his moment with them. 

“Now if the happy couple, would care to accompany Helen and I on the dance floor for a very special dance as we are joined this evening by a special guest, who I believe is a favorite of the bride-to-be” 

Donna looked at Josh wondering what else he had up his sleeve for her, “May I have this dance my lovely lady” Josh asked as he held his hand out to his fiancée. 

“Why of course” as she placed her hand in his as they walked over to meet the First Couple in the center of the dance floor where she heard a familiar tune begin to play as gasped in surprise as her favorite crooner emerged on stage. 

_When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had_  
but I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast.   
cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back 

“Oh my gosh, Josh you didn’t” Donna jaw dropped in surprise not believing who right in front of her serenading her with his voice.

_Lift me up in your eyes_  
If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night 

“But I did Donna, I know aside from Yo-yo Ma there is no other musician you like more than Clay Aiken.” he gazed lovingly in her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder it always amused him that she got so star struck after all these years of working in the white house. 

This night had been magical for Donna as Josh held her in his arms and they walked slowly in circles in rhythm to the music, she wondered if she whether she would wake up in the morning and find it all had been a dream. If it was she never wanted this dream to ever end. 

_This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin  
After tonight, we will never be lonely again_

“How did you manage this all Josh? I mean Clay Aiken. I got to say I’m impressed.” 

Josh ran his hand lovingly up and down her back, “Let’s just say President Santos is an honorary member of Team Josh and when the newly elected president asks somebody to do something they tend to listen.”

Donna giggled slightly as she wrapped her arms tighter around Josh as she wanted to just soak in the moment and admire all that he had done for her this evening..

As the song was coming to an end she whispered softly in his ear, “Thank you for everything tonight Josh, I can’t tell you how much I love you and how perfect you made this evening for us.”

He kissed her cheek and whispered back, “I’m glad you’re happy Donna, you deserve it all. I love you so much and wanted this to be a night to remember.” 

“Oh it was, Joshua, it was, it was definitely a night to remember” as she looked up and kissed him tenderly as the song and the rest of the world seem to fade away to leave only them.

_I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

The End   
\-----------------------  
Credit to Clay Aiken for the song lyrics, I’m a big Clay fan and wanted to work this song into one of my stories. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
